You, Me and Empty Words
You, Me and Empty Words (きみとぼくときれいごと Kimi to Boku to Kireigoto) is an RPG game made by Charon. Plot The game is based on a true story. The game starts as a 'loop', with the beginning being the ending. Akino has gone through a time loop, a cycle repeating of making a male friend, being betrayed and killing the friend until she eventually "becomes" a boy by passing as one, then to go after Sepia. Akino, in truth is a girl who passes as a boy and has been betrayed and mistreated which caused her to take the identity 'Akino' and to be 'male'. Her recent friend Shintarou has shared interests with her and she wishes to keep a friendship; although Shintarou has started to notice feminine traits of Akino the more he gets to know her. She admits wanting to be 'born as human', suggesting rebirth or perhaps Akino's view of self-importance. As for Sepia, Sepia is perhaps a friend that may have mistreated Akino or is someone Akino knows. Mimosa is possibly part of Akino's idenity-suggesting that it could be a relative, close friend or stranger. Endings SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! BAD END: "Disappearance" If Shintarou chooses not to assault Akino, their friendship will remain safe but Akino will suddenly disappear. Shintarou recalls that Akino went to search after someone named Sepia and wonders where his friend could be right now. If the reveal from the True End is to be believed, it's likely that Akino left because he was able to successfully come off as 'male' thus making his identity accepted to Shintarou and leading to Akino leaving to find Sepia. TRUE END: "Idea" If Shintarou chooses to assault Akino, Shintarou will force open Akino's top and notice his breasts, realizing he was actually born female. Akino will become upset with Shintarou's betrayal and stabs the back of his neck with a broken CD. Shintarou dies realizing that he had broken Akino's trust and the last thing he sees is his crying face. An epilogue comes after that, with Akino taking a train back home after the incident. He laments about how nobody accepted his decision to live as a boy. He rethinks over the idea of being born as a human just as well as Sepia. The story ends with Akino saying that now he must live with the guilt and sin for killing Shintarou and will continue to befriend (and murder) possible male friends with the hope of being accepted someday. Trivia *This is the only game so far by Charon that is based on a true story. *Charon has admitted the game to be 'garbage'. *In the Japanese version, Akino's pronouns were masculine. *The game doesn't reveal the reference to 'born as human' nor does it fully explain Akino's story. *Akino may be Watarou from Makoto Mobius as they both share similar appearances. Either this is Akino's old 'identity' or new one (possibly passed as male) or moved schools to be seen as 'male'. Category:Drama Category:Released in 2013 Category:Eastern Games Category:Finished Projects Category:Games by Charon